The Yuri Adventures of Princess Fiona
by YuriChan220
Summary: Fiona's adventures with the girls and forming her very own yuri harem. Fiona x Everyone.
1. Fiona x Honoka x Nyotengu

**The Yuri Adventures of Princess Fiona**

 **Protagonist: Fiona**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So…ever since the new girl Fiona came out on DOA Xtreme 3, I can't help but love her already. So…after thinking this over, I think this princess deserves her own yuri harem. Cause..why the heck not~? XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy this little series~!**

Princess Fiona is woken by the sounds of seagulls and the sun's rays shining brightly on her face through the window of her room. She sits up and yawns while stretching out her arms. Her covers slip off, revealing only her purple underwear. It's time to start the new day here at this island. She just so happened to stumble upon it and thought it looked interesting. She made a reservation for her room to stay in, ate their food and made her own detour of the island a little bit. She saw some that this island is for ladies only, which is pretty exciting, even for her. She believes that she'll have a great time on this island.

She makes the bed perfectly and strips off her underwear as soon a she enters the large bathroom. She slides open the door and turns on the shower, closing the door behind her shortly after. As the warm water hits her beautiful body, some steam comes rising slowly. She starts to hum her own tune as she rinses herself, shampoos her hair, scrubs herself and rinses again. A princess has to always look her best anyways. Once that's done, she climbs out of the shower, dries off and sighs a happy sigh. Clean as a whistle.

Walking inside her room, she grabs her usual clothing: a short purple dress that has no straps that has a rose on the side of her waist, a purple mantel that's just a little past her shoulders, but above her chest, her white thigh high fishnet stockings and white high heels. Probably not proper for something to the beach, but Fiona just wants to look gorgeous. Fully clothed and ready, she steps out the door and outside, where the hot sun is shining brightly upon her. She raises her arm to use as a visor and looks up at the clear blue sky with some seagulls flying around.

"Lovely day~" she says to herself. "Just like yesterday and the day before." She looks around a bit to see that there are a few ladies here and there playing around, but not many just yet. It's just morning anyways.

She turns her head to the right to see a familiar pinkette waving to her from a little shop.

"Fiona-hime-chan~!" she waves to her. "Do you want to join us?" Fiona sees that Nyotengu is also with her.

Fiona smiles, nods and starts to trot over toward her first two friends. Well...Fiona isn't so sure about Nyotengu since she found out that she's actually a supernatural being. A seductive one to be exact. But being the nice princess that she is, she still considers the raven haired woman a friend.

"Fiona-hime-chan~" Nyotengu says as she sets down her smoothie. "Morning, dearie~"

"H-hello," Fiona says as she bows. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

"It sure is~" Honoka says. "Nice and lovely as always at the beach~"

"Come on, sweetie~" Nyotengu offers a seat next to her and pats it. "Sit down, sit down. Have a drink~"

"Very well then," Fiona sits elegantly and orders her own smoothie, a blueberry one. She takes a sip like an elegant princess as well, leaving Honoka swooning.

"She's just...soooo pretty~!" the pinkette says.

"What are we doing today?" Fiona asks.

"Anything, honestly," Nyotengu says, shrugging. "Play vollyball, swim in the pool, climb on the rocks to the top, anything. Or..." Nyotengu eyes the princess's large breasts. "Why don't I have a little fun with these babies first~?"

Fiona almost chokes on her smoothie and backs away while waving her arms. "N-nononono! I don't want you to do dirty things this early in the morning!"

"Nyo-chan...control yourself," Honoka says.

"Don't wanna!" Cue both Fiona and Nyotengu in Chibi mode, they go back and forth between Honoka, jumping from one side to another.

Surprisingly, for a princess, Fiona is athletic. She's quick on her feet, unlike Nyotengu who is a little slow. Honoka sighs in annoyance as she keeps on sipping her smoothie until the two stop and Nyotengu is out of breath.

"Man...I don't know how you do it, Fiona-hime-chan," she says. "But you're just so nimble despite being a princess."

"Haaah...I do some exercise once in a while," Fiona simply says.

Popping back to normal size, the two sit back down, this time Fiona sits next to Honoka and drinks the rest of her smoothie. Honoka turns toward the princess while setting her smoothie down.

"I know what to do!" she says. "Let's find a swimsuit just for you! You can swim with us after that~"

"Sounds like a plan~" Nyotengu says, rubbing her chin with a grin. "I know JUST what to get you~"

"Oh, don't even think about it!" Honoka counters.

"Not to worry, darling~. I bet she'll look good in that swimsuit I choose for her~"

Fiona doesn't like the sound of that. What has she gotten herself into when she's being friends with a supernatural being? When they throw away their cups, they go into the next shop where bikinis of different types are sold. Sling ones, two piece, one piece, and of course...only floss.

Nyotengu looks around, rubs her hands together while licking her lips. Honoka and Fiona exchange looks and the pinkette just shrugs.

"Believe me, Nyo-chan always does this when I became friends with her," she says. "Heck, she picked out a swimsuit that's way too embarrassing for me that I HAD to pick a different one, despite her pleas."

The princess sweat drops and turns toward the raven haired woman, who picks out a purple sling bikini and hands it to her.

"This looks like a fitting swimsuit for you, my dear~" she says.

"Uhhhh..." Fiona examines the swimsuit, front and back. There's no covering whatsoever. It's all just...way revealing like Honoka said. "Is this okay for me?"

"Of course, of course!" Nyotengu says happily. "Go try it on right now! The fitting room is just around the corner~"

"They have a fitting room?"

"Duh! Why wouldn't the ladies want to try on their stuff?"

Fiona looks over at Honoka, who just mouths, "Good luck" and waves her hand encouragingly toward the fitting room. The violet haired girl swallows hard and reluctantly steps inside. She strips off her outfit, making it plop to the floor and puts on the sling bikini. It's not super hard to do, fortunately, but the bottom of it is pushing between her legs a bit. Plus that, her breasts feel like they are ready to pop out any second because of the strings on them. She blushes heavily, whimpering.

"You done yet?" Nyotengu calls.

"I...I look ridiculous!" Fiona cries. "Choose something else for me!"

"No can do~. You're sticking with what I choose for you~"

Fiona wants to cover herself with her arms, but Nyotengu lovingly coaxes her not to by gently taking her arms away from her chest and escort her to the cash register to pay for her item. Honoka watches as she gives a slight nod. At least Nyotengu is somewhat of a gentlewoman. Kind of.

Once that's done, the three girls head over toward the large pool and Honoka is the first to dive in, then, Nyotengu. Fiona takes her first step in the water, feeling the coldness touch her skin and then put her other leg in. She jumps in all the way with the water reaching up to her waist. She shivers from the cold and looks over at her two friends who are waving to her and swimming away. The princess decides to catch up. She swims with great posture, performing perfect strokes and such. Nyotengu and Honoka stop to admire what she's doing.

Honoka's eyes dart towards something floating in the water. She blushes heavily and turns her head away with a squeak, loud enough for Fiona to hear.

"What's the matter, Honoka-san?" she asks.

"Ummm...uhhh...you might wanna-" Honoka does not want to finish that sentence.

Fiona looks over at the floating object and then at herself. She's fully naked! "Hyaaaaaaahhh!" She screams as she covers her chest. "Why'd it come off!? Nyotengu-san, you KNEW this would happen, did you!?"

"Hey, I just picked what's right for you~" the raven haired woman counters. "I had no idea that it would come off so easily."

"Liar!" Fiona screams. "Somebody please get my swimsuit before it sinks!"

"On it!" Honoka starts to swim for it.

But Nyotengu has a better idea. She jumps toward the princess to grope her fine, royal breasts since they are just hanging there out in the open.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get off me!" Fiona cries. "I need my swimsuit back!"

"Come on! Let me have a little fun at least~" The raven haired woman says. "You're so cute I can't help myself. Ohhh, your breasts are so big and soft, but not as big as Honoka-chan's~"

As Nyotengu has her fun with Fiona, Honoka successfully grabs the swimsuit and holds it up in the air. "I got it!" She turns and waves it to her.

"Hand it over! Hurry!" Fiona cries, unable to resist Nyotengu's groping anymore.

Honoka tosses it high in the air, long enough for Fiona to finally shove Nyotengu out of the way and catch it with ease. She climbs out of the pool and puts back her sling bikini on. Honoka crosses her arms with a pout while eyeing the raven haired woman, but she felt proud to touch her princess like this.

"You're so mean!" Fiona whimpers.

"It's just what I do~"

Fiona climbs back in the water and just glides along this time. Honoka and Nyotengu follow her and swim on each side of her.

"I have an idea on what can do in the water~" Nyotengu says. "Since you like dancing, Fiona-hime-chan, have you danced in the water before?"

"No...I haven't," the princess replies. "What's that?"

"Let us show you. Honoka-chan~?" Nyotengu says.

"Yes!" The pinkette gently takes Nyotengu's hand and then the other one as they glide along the water together, a few inches away from Fiona.

The violet haired girl watches in awe on how they perform. Their legs kick at a certain pace, they twirl around once or twice, all while facing each other with smiles and then let go of one hand while spreading apart, lying on their backs and join hands once again from behind. They kick their legs so that they go in a circle, dive to the side with one leg up in the air, sit up and do the other side. They lie on their backs again while spinning around once, joining hands, then pulling apart and sitting right back up the surface, intertwining hands once again.

Fiona watches in awe how those two perform. They are dancing in the water so elegantly, just like how she dances sometimes. She never knew dancing gracefully in the water would be this beautiful. Nyotengu turns her head and extends her hand towards her.

"May we have this dance...my princess~?" she offers with a wink.

Fiona hesitates a little and looks down at her swimsuit. She doesn't want another wardrobe malfunction if they dance like this. Nyotengu's smile is very tempting though. So beautiful...yet it may be also deceiving. Who knows what the supernatural girl might do? The princess slowly and cautiously takes her hand and they start dancing together. They spin around as they kick their legs to help them spin and then lie on their backs to join hands once again. They look up at the sky, lifting up each leg every few seconds. They let go, face each other and Nyotengu takes her hand first, guiding her along the water. She twirls her around and they glide on the water on the side while facing each other. Fiona could've sworn that she is blushing from looking into the tengu's eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes. The raven haired woman takes both of her hands, and they spin around once. Nyotengu pulls her closer and looks into her eyes, making Fiona swoon.

"N-Nyotengu-san?" Fiona stutters.

"You're so cute and beautiful~" the raven haired woman coos as she caresses her cheek. "You learned quickly, little one. Time for a little reward~" She passionately kisses the princess on the lips.

The two moan through the kiss and Fiona feels weak in the legs. She has received her first kiss...with a supernatural being. For her, it's probably even better than being eager for a kiss from Prince Charming after rescuing her from a tower. The violet haired girl is so lost in the kiss that her eyes flutter shut and she finds that her arms are wrapped around Nyotengu's waist, pushing herself a bit closer and making their breasts squish together. Honoka, who is watching, is swooning at this beautiful scene.

Fiona and Nyotengu pull away with some saliva connecting to the bottoms of their lips and they gaze into each other's eyes.

"Nyotengu...san..." she whispers.

"Fiona-hime-chan..." Nyotengu whispers back.

"Soooo beautiful..." Honoka swoons. "But...but...Hey! What about me!? I should be included too!"

She puts Fiona out of her trance by gently grabbing her shoulder and turns her around.

"Honoka-san?"

"It's my turn~" Honoka giggles.

Without any hesitation, the pinkette presses her lips against the princess's. A soft, gentle smooch from the busty pinkette and Fiona's eyes widen just a little from it. But her soft pink moist lips relaxes her and her eyes flutter shut. They embrace each other as they continue kissing, moaning and such. Nyotengu crosses her arms with a smile, happy that Honoka took initiative. Both of the girls kiss and kiss until they pull away, desperate to catch their breath.

"Honoka-san..." Fiona whispers.

"Truth is..." Honoka starts. "Both of us...love you. We love you very much~"

Nyotengu goes behind the princess, putting her hands on her shoulders with a gentle smile. "It's true. We have loved you ever since we first met. It's great to see a new girl come here, especially one that's elegant and beautiful as you."

Fiona looks back and forth at the two. She's never been confessed to since coming here. But right now, it feels like a miracle has happened to her. Somehow, it's more than just wanting to fall in love with a prince. She can love whoever she pleases. And that's just fine with her. She closes her eyes with a soft smile and takes both of her new lover's hands.

"Thank you...Nyotengu-san and Honoka-san," she says. "You made me feel so much in love with you two. It's so wonderful~"

Both Honoka and Nyotengu giggle as they give their new lover a loving hug. All while in the middle of the pool. None of them minded that. They were so joyful to have their new lover that they didn't care about getting out. Fiona has gotten her first two girlfriends. Not just one. Because she's befriended them first. Her days in this island has become better than she expected.


	2. Fiona x Marie Rose

**Chapter 2**

 **Alone time with the Imp**

It's a sunny morning and Fiona opens the windows to let in the fresh air and let the light wind blow, making her violet hair sway. She lets out a soft sigh as she looks up at the clear blue sky while resting her chin on her hand.

"Haaaah...sometimes I wish for a lovely Prince," she says to herself. "Like he'll rescue me from a tower...swoop me down...and...and I'll be..."

She closes her eyes and puts her hands on her blushing cheeks. Sure she's into her fairy-tail like fantasies, but she can't help herself. Love is love. She's been dying for a true love, but since coming to this island, she's been finding it hard to find her "Prince Charming"

She loves to dance, but not finding a partner is also a problem. If she were to get married, she'll have to choose someone right? Zack Island is full of women, though. Zack is out of the question since she got to know him...just a little. She got a little freaked out by his overwhelming energy and just left before he can even finish whatever he was doing. She decided to explore the island on her own and thus, meeting the girls shortly after arriving here.

"Oh, how I can meet my Prince..." Fiona continues her little fairy-tail like fantasy, shaking her lovely slender figure back and forth while clasping her hands together and putting them against her cheek.

She sighs with bliss. She can just imagine this mysterious "Prince" dancing with her, but...there is no face. Only a shadow. The imagination fades about 10 seconds after and she opens her eyes to find herself in the middle of the room.

"Oh, dear! I have to get ready for breakfast!" she panics.

*Later*

After a lovely breakfast, Fiona goes outside and looks up at the clear blue sky, using her hand as a visor from the sun shining upon her. She smells the fresh air and skips around on the sand despite having high heels on her cute feet. She's in her usual sexy princess dress, if you can call it a Princess dress. She has some fun by herself for a while until she plops down and rolls on her belly to admire the ocean. The rush of the waves. She lets out a sigh as she stands right back up to brush off the sand from her clothes.

"Excuse me?" a high squeaky voice calls.

"Hmm?" Fiona looks around.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Where?" Fiona questions as she looks around some more.

"I'm down here!" A very annoyed tone comes and the princess finally looks down to see the blonde petite girl putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

"Oh, hello Marie-san. Are you lost?" Fiona asks kindly.

"Argh! Stop treating me like a kid!" the pig-tailed blonde shrieks while failing her arms.

"Fufu! It's okay. You're just so small and cute~" the princess giggles and elegant giggle.

"Just shut up."

"What do you need exactly?"

"I want you to stay away from Honoka. She's a strange one."

Fiona tilts her head and dead pans. "Uhhh...what?"

Marie Rose blushes and gets angrier rather than more embarrassed. "Y-you know you've been all lovey dovey with her lately along with Nyo-sama! And w-well..."

"What is it?" Fiona is still confused on what the petite girl is talking about. "I-I can assure you I was doing nothing of the sort."

"Oh, yes you were!" Marie points an accusing finger at the princess. "I saw you guys in the water dancing! And you were having a great time!"

That's when it hit her. Fiona remembers exactly what she did a few days ago. "Oh, dear. I didn't mean to make you that jealous, Marie-san."

"Heh, guilty is charged!" Marie puts her hands on her hips, grinning.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" the princess asks. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Huh!? N-no, that's not what I was saying. I just wanted you to stay away from her so that...I can get...c-close to you."

"What?" Fiona tilts her head in confusion. "Don't tell me...you admire me."

"Listen it's very difficult to admit it right in front of you, so I won't say it again!"

Fiona is quite surprised to hear that from a cute petite girl like Marie Rose. Seeing how she enjoyed her time with Honoka and Nyotengu made the blonde super jealous, so she did all she can to find the right opportunity to be alone with the princess. Fiona holds out her hand.

"Well...do you love me that much? Take my hand if you do," she says gently. "You may take my royal hand and I shall have you indulge me as much as you want."

Marie blushes at the way she speaks. She's truly a princess, both appearance and personality wise. "Y-yes! Yes, I do love you!" She eagerly takes Fiona's hand and the princess gently pulls her close.

"That's wonderful," Fiona says softly. "You and I will have a great time together just as much as I did with Honoka-san and Nyotengu-san."

The petite blonde embraces the princess, having her face buried into her large cleavage. "Thanks so much, Fiona-hime-sama!"

The princess smiles a gentle smile and strokes her hair. "You deserve all the love you can get from me. That I promise."

The two remain in each other's arms for whoever long it is until Honoka comes dashing towards them until she stops to see them.

"Oh, my!" Honoka squeaks, loud enough for the princess to notice her. "Th-this is a cute moment."

"Oh, Honoka-san~" Fiona giggles. "You should make yourself known in another way, perhaps~?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you something, but you two seem a little busy. But just to let you know that lunch will be ready pretty soon," Honoka says. "See you later!"

Honoka trots away with her large breasts jiggling at the movement. Marie remains in the princess's arms as she turns her head to the side, still resting her head on her cleavage.

"Say, Fiona-hime-sama?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"You chest...it's so big. Yet...it's strange. I kinda...like it."

"Why's that?" Fiona asks, tilting her head to the side again.

"They're like pillows...that's all."

Fiona finds herself dropping to her knees along with Marie and the petite girl starts to fall asleep in her arms all of a sudden.

"Oh...I'm so glad I can make use of my…ch-chest."

The two decide to remain like this until lunch time and...Fiona has to carry the sleeping Marie to the cafeteria afterwards.

 **A/N: All thanks to Mike Powell for the idea of having "links" to Fiona's concubines. So, that helps me a little to think on what pairings to choose next. So, again, thanks a lot, Mikey~!**

 **Next Pairing: Fiona x Helena**


	3. Fiona x Helena

**Chapter 3**

 **French Love**

"Mmmph!" Fiona is suddenly pinned on the bed, still wearing her usual princess outfit by the French woman, who i wearing a golden sling bikini. "Helena…sama…mmm…chu….haaah…mmm..chu…." She is suddenly being kissed by Helena without warning.

"Mmm…fufu…I'm sorry, Princess," the French Woman says, her thick accent being so soothing to Fiona's ears. "You're so cute I couldn't help myself. It's been a while since you came to this island." She gives her some more kisses. "You've gotten to know some of the girls and now you get to know me a little bit more."

"Mmm…ahhh…haahh…" Fiona pants as she looks at the French woman with half-lidded eyes. "Helena-sama…this isn't…what I had in mind."

Helena smiles a beautiful smile and leans closer. "You should get used to it, my Princess. Fufu! I'm not letting you go~"

Before the violet haired girl has a chance to react, she gets kissed again. Both of their large breasts get squished together while being smooched like this. The princess never knew Helena has this side of her. First, she was all nice and easy-going, showing her the ropes of this island until they came to Fiona's bedroom, as Helena requested. And now, the French woman is like a predator. Helena deepens the kiss, dominating Fiona's tongue, then kissing the side of her neck, making the princess jerk her head back at the feeling. This is so sudden, this feeling. She has never felt this way before. Is this what love feels like?

"My Princess…~" Helena coos. "You're so beautiful…so wonderful…~"

"Helena-sama…" She gets a chance to breathe and look at the beautiful French woman.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asks. "Was I too rough?"

"A little…" Fiona whispers. "But…it was not all bad. Truth is: there is so much to know about love. And you…and everyone else…are willing to do that for me. I'm grateful for that."

Helena smiles and caresses her cheek. "Well then…let's take our time, shall we, my Princess? Why don't I teach you some more, hm?"

Fiona blushes, but gives a small smile while nodding. She reaches out her hands to cup Helena's cheeks. "Yes…please do…Helena-sama~"

This time, the princess is the one taking the lead in the kiss. Helena eagerly returns it, embracing her with their large breasts squishing together. Fiona is still new here on this island, so she will do whatever she can to learn about true love. For now, this is a wonderful experience with the French Woman. The kisses and the gentle touching. Fiona enjoyed it all.

 **A/N: Sorry if this is so short, but that's all I have for these two. It's been in my head for a while. Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Next pair: Fiona x Kasumi x Ayane**


End file.
